


Love Again

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mushy, Tifa is beefy fight me remake, Tumblr Prompt, past Zack/Aerith - Freeform, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Aerith could kiss Tifa forever just as she can fall in love a second time.[prompt fill from tumblr]





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for a kissing prompt for knightadora!

Aerith looks down at Tifa, at her dark hair covering her pillow, her sparkling red eyes and her parted pink lips that Aerith just kissed. A joke about doing a whole push-up to kiss Tifa is on the tip of Aerith’s tongue but Tifa is too beautiful, so pretty and captivating that she takes Aerith’s breath away. Her arms are starting to shake though she’s not so weak that it’s the strain of holding herself up taking its toll. It was bold enough to straddle Tifa in her bed and then ask for permission to kiss her, but she didn’t plan for what to do after she got this far.

She bites her lip and stares at the strands of Tifa’s hair straying away from the silky mass. As Tifa continues to be out of Aerith’s line of vision the more Aerith feels like she can say something in Tifa’s silence. Being lovely and flushed isn’t confirmation that Tifa liked it.

Not knowing what to say is pretty rare for Aerith, and wonders how it was so easy to kiss Zack and giggle back then. Tifa isn’t Zack, not even close, she’s well aware. It may not be fair to even briefly compare the two. She hears Tifa murmur a soft “Um” and she’s honestly not prepared for Tifa to say anything.

“I love you.”

Aerith’s heart tightens. She snaps her attention to Tifa, watches her smile shyly and then feels her calloused fingers touch her cheeks. Tifa is glowing and gorgeous.

“I love you, Aerith.”

There’s not a word Aerith knows that can describe the clash of bursting joy from Tifa’s confession and the crushing reminiscence of Zack’s long lost voice. It feels good, the best feeling ever, and yet it hurts like the deepest cut.

Tifa’s tender expression grows concerned; something wet falls on her face.

“Aerith? What’s wrong?”

Aerith lowers herself fully on top of Tifa and plunges into a kiss. She focuses on the plump softness of Tifa’s lips and her humble response to Aerith’s vigor. Tifa makes cute sounds and Aerith absorbs every single one. Aerith loves how Tifa’s fingers feel in her hair, tentatively holding onto the back of her head and pulling Aerith closer, deeper into her the more confident she gets. They kiss and say nothing, exchanging only fluttered glances and soft gasps, quiet hints of moans.

In Aerith’s head Tifa tastes how warmth and love might taste, but in reality she tastes like tongue and remnants of lipstick. Aerith loves her.

They stop kissing when they successfully manage to pull away from each other for more than a second, both breathing hard. Tifa’s lips are red and a little swollen, her face is delightfully rosy, her chest is splotched red and her pupils are wide. Aerith imagines she doesn’t look much more put together. Tifa touches Aerith’s cheeks with her fingertips again--she traces what Aerith knows to be where her tears rolled down.

“That was nice,” Tifa coos, still panting. “I really liked it.”

Aerith leans into one of Tifa’s hands and smiles. “I really did too,” she purrs, “and you got pretty into it, that was my favorite part.”

She giggles as Tifa bashfully averts her gaze. Aerith gently tucks her hand under Tifa’s cheek and nudges her to look back up at her. Tifa loves her. She said so--twice!

“I love you too, Tifa.”

It’s a relief and a weight to say that. She knew she could love again, love so deeply as she did before; she just didn’t know it still hurt, didn’t know how much losing him really got to her. She’s fallen in love again. She admires at Tifa and knows it’s right.

Tifa, however, appears worried. “Are you okay? You were crying.”

Aerith hums. Zack would be happy for her. It’s okay...it’s okay.

“I’m all right,” Aerith insists as she strokes Tifa’s face, “how could I not be when you love me?”

Tifa chuckles and leans up to peck Aerith’s lips. “You can talk to me about it when you’re ready.”

Leave it to Tifa to know that’s not the whole story. Aerith kisses her again.

“Thank you,” she whispers, her lips brushing feather-light on Tifa’s. She loves how compassionate and loving Tifa can be so easily.

“Of course,” Tifa affirms, “we all need time sometimes.”

Aerith nods and yawns. It’s clearly about time they go to sleep but Aerith doesn’t want to make the trip to her designated bed and Tifa is warm; Tifa also has arms perfect for holding girlfriends. It’s a clear choice.

“Hey Tifa,” she coos mischievously, “can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Tifa blushes. “I--um...I wouldn’t mind it’s just--it’s a little small, though,” she stammers.

Aerith snickers as she rolls off of Tifa and presses herself up against her side. “Not if you hold me,” she teases, “I don’t mind cuddling if you don’t.”

After an exchange of Tifa stuttering and them shifting around Aerith finds herself happily little-spooned and securely encased in Tifa’s strong, sturdy arms. They attempted to cuddle face-to-face but Tifa’s chest was too much on the suffocating side for Aerith’s preference. Unfortunately no matter their positioning one of them would have to have a face full of hair during the night so they opted to not worry too much about it.

Aerith sighs happily and wiggles back against Tifa. “See, perfect fit.”

Tifa nuzzles the back of Aerith’s head. “We made it work.”

Night starts to set in and moonlight takes place of the lamps in Tifa’s room, casting a solemn mellowness over the furniture and floorboards. Tifa is breathing softly into her hair. This doesn’t feel real. Aerith got lost in the emotions and kissing, in ghosts and memories, and so being held by Tifa isn’t quite reality yet. She’s happy. She can let herself feel happy in someone else’s arms.

“Tifa?”

Tifa makes a sound; she was clearly almost asleep. “Aerith?”

“I love you.”

Tifa hugs her tighter. “I love you, too.”

Aerith smiles and exhales. “Goodnight.”

Tifa returns her sentiment in a small, sleepy murmur. It doesn’t take long for her to being snoring; Aerith isn’t bothered by it.

She gazes up at the stars through Tifa’s window. It’s a beautiful night. She can’t wait to share the daytime with Tifa in a way she hasn’t shared it in a while. The weather is supposed to be fantastic tomorrow, clear with the exception of some light clouds traveling above them. Maybe she’ll look up as she always makes a point to do and see something different in the endless expanse over her. She never knows what to expect day after day, but she’s always sure of one thing:

The fair blue sky will be so beautiful.


End file.
